


Beauty and the Beast

by fshomestuck



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Based off of rps my friends and I have done so there's rarepair relationships and whatnot, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, There's human names and I'll put a key, UPDATING TAGS AS I GO BC I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshomestuck/pseuds/fshomestuck
Summary: Everything was simple. Everything had its order.Loosely based off the new Beauty and the Beast movie and the original fairy tale.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck—Victor/Victoria  
> Ib—Vivian  
> Danganronpa—Danika  
> Supernatural—Gabriel  
> Hiveswap—June  
> Doctor Who—William 
> 
> *I'm still speaking to my friends about fandom human names, they will be updated as characters appear.

# Prologue

# 

The room was silent aside from the soft ticking of a clock, counting the seconds passing by as he sat by his vanity.

“Sir?” He lifted his head up in acknowledgement to his nurse and harpsichordist, Vivian.

“The ball is in a few hours, my lord; We must get you prepared.” The woman curtsied, dress sweeping the floor around her feet as she kept her head low.

He clicked his tongue, letting a little smile onto his countenance. “Very well. I will be ready within a few minutes.”

Balls at the palace were unique. Oh, no, he couldn’t have his gatherings be like any other. He would only recieve the fairest of ladies, the ladies with the most grace. The ladies with porcelain skin and rose red lips. Of course, most of the ladies that fit this description around the kingdom were simply dolls. Nothing more to them. No wit, no charm aside from batted eyelashes and sickening giggles. And nobody who could read. Nobody who could bring him a new, exciting dance. Nobody who could bring him something he’d never seen before. Nobody to tickle his fancy, so to speak.

It was all the same, wasn’t it? Painted faces, slim waists, enough fabric on one body to serve a peasant family for years. All vying to be the queen to his king.

Why would he care other than to dance?

They didn’t deserve what he could offer. Not one bit. Not even as much as a crumb.

He stood up, heels clacking against the stone floor as he made his way to get his makeup done, and don his ball attire.

 

The ballroom was a din of chatter, ladies chatting merrily amongst themselves as they adjusted their ballgowns restlessly, tweaking their wigs. The orchestra was tuning-they should have finished that a while back. Soon enough, they were prepped and playing a soft harmony to liven the atmosphere. A good prep for what would be another grandiose event.

Vivian was in a corner, sitting at her harpsichord already. Her wife, Danika, stood beside her, both lavishly dressed as if this was all a performance and not a dance. One could easily argue that both are the same, though, he noted.

He didn’t even need the burst of music to announce his arrival. All eyes were turned to him as soon as he stepped over the threshold leading further into the castle.

The prince gave a dazzling smile. It didn’t reach his eyes. It never really did, anyways.

“Shall we dance?” He held out his hand, bowing with that same dazzling smile.

 

Step, twist your foot in a pivot. Wave your hand exactly like this, as if you were to press your palm against your partner’s hand. No touching, of course. Keep a fair face as you step again, taking your partner and pulling them into a twirl. He moved this way through the crowd of ladies as Danika's voice filled the room, providing a dazzling melody to the harmony Vivian, Danika, and the orchestra gave.

He gave his same, dry smile to every lady he passed by. Each was slightly different, but they were all the same.

They were all the fairest maidens in the land, and most definitely from the gentry or more wealthy and noble families.  
All dolled up, beautiful as the decor arranged oh so carefully throughout the castle.  
All especially invited by him.  
And he would not think about speaking to any of them, much less seeing them again after the ball. 

He gave another smile, stepping away from a dame before a sudden banging at the front door brought the festivities to a screeching halt-quite literally.

The orchestra stopped immediately, as did Vivian and Danika. One of the violinists’ violin let out a protesting screech as she jumped in her seat. The women dancing let out collective shrieks, breaking from their orderly form. He only furrowed his brow, moving forward towards the figure.

“Who are you?”

“Your highness; I am just a traveler, seeking shelter from the winter storms outside,” The figure’s voice was soft, as they kept their head bowed. “I will be forever in your debt if you give me a place to sleep tonight.”

They held out a singular rose.

Silence for a moment.

His laughter broke the silence, the women and servants following suit.  
“Begone, old hag!” He cried, eyes flashing with mirth. “I have plenty of flowers. Take your fleabitten hide somewhere else.”

The traveler seemed to take this in stride.

“Very well, your Highness.”

Or not.

The figure stood up with sudden strength. Very soon, it became noticeable something was wrong, as the figure’s very face seemed to melt away into another face, another person.

The ladies in the room shrieked, all but bolting out of the room, dresses aflurry as the prince took a step back. Perhaps he was in awe. Perhaps he was terrified, as he watched the figure spin their hand almost lazily, rose glowing brightly in their formerly wizened hand.

Surely, he had noticed the prickling feeling. 

It wasn’t an itch, oh no.

Rough scales burst forth from smooth skin, bones melting and reshaping with a painful yell. The servants had begun screaming. When had that happened?

He was screaming.

It bloody **hurt**.

What was he now? A massive, hulking, reptilian _**freak**_. His legs bent the wrong way. His eyes weren’t the soft blue green that his family was honored for; they were pitch black and bigger, hidden behind a red glare. His servants were out of sight. He couldn’t see them. He was alone. 

“Perhaps when you learn that beauty comes from the inside, you’ll be a beast no longer.” The figure turned on their heel and left.

They left the castle in ruins, all of the servants and their prince cursed until the prince could do the impossible.

They left the palace cold and forgotten. They left it as cold and forgotten as love was to him.

If he could find true love; someone to love and someone who loved back, he and his loyal servants would be set free.

They would be set free under a time restraint. The figure left behind their offering of a rose. If the petals all fell and wilted away, then they would remain as they were.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck—Victor/Victoria  
> Ib—Vivian  
> Danganronpa—Danika  
> Supernatural—Gabriel  
> Hiveswap—June  
> Doctor Who—William
> 
> *I'm still speaking to my friends about fandom human names, they will be updated as characters appear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one; we get to meet our protagonist!!  
> Sorry if the prologue was a little vague, the prince being mentioned is Doctor Who.  
> 

# Chapter 1

# 

All was the same here. Everyone did the same thing all day, everyday.

It was how Fandamon worked.

And as a citizen here, Torhis had a routine schedule. Every day of the week, every week of the year.

Wake up.

Arrange his hair just so. French braid, ending just at the small of his back.

Dress himself in the dress he and June worked to make.

Go out and buy bread for the Hussie family as Victoria.

Gather iron or bronze from the miners to take home to forge with his father, and possibly June depending on what they were creating.

And on a special day, take the laundry to wash and bring an extra coin for a cake.

Of course, a man going along as a woman was not very accepted within this village. Not with these people, at least. It couldn’t be a bigger miracle that they had moved in after he had started wearing dresses. Nobody really bothered to ask about his strangely falsetto voice as he purchased metal. They were more concerned with the fact that he, a girl, during this time, would take up blacksmithing. They asked him constantly with snide remarks and sly smiles when he-or she-would drop the hammer and pick up a needle. Or even some feed to farm animals. Maybe even search for someone to wed. A girl, at nineteen. A girl so old who hadn’t found someone to marry, much less court.

Why dress as a girl, anyways?

He had his reasons. Just as one would have for their own quirks. He could elaborate on this later.

Torhis had just now finished with the buying of the bread, giving a little smile to the baker despite his snide remarks about a soot covered hand and that bit of ash stuck to his cheek.

Purchasing metal was easier. They simply held out their hands for the money, and in return handed him the iron or bronze they had gathered that day. His family bought the most, after all. Why wouldn’t they treat him well?

He hummed to himself, placing the loaf of bread by his doorstep and knocking the door before he turned on his heel and set off for where the miners sold their metal. It was a five minute walk. Just like always.

“Morning, Victoria.” An older man nodded his head to Torhis.

“Morning, Casper.” He held out his hand to pat the other’s shoulder with a little smile. “What d’you have today?”

“Couple pounds of iron, not too much,” Casper laughed softly before clearing his throat quite loudly. “Could give it to you for ten shillings.”

“Got it.” Digging into his pockets, Torhis pulled out enough coins and dropped them into the other’s outstretched hand, being handed the metal shortly after. “Have a nice day, Casper.”

The man waved him off as Torhis set out to return to his home.

The walk was five minutes back to his home. As always, he mused.

It was boring. No change. No change at all. It brought a little frown to his face. Torhis finally arrived at his house, giving a little sigh before he pushed the door open, green eyes peering around the area.

“I’m home,” He mumbled at last, keeping that falsetto voice as he stepped in. Couldn’t let it slip. Not until he was absolutely sure that it was safe to let his guard down. News traveled quite quickly through the village. 

A younger girl with auburn hair rather than raven black was hammering away at a piece of iron, still glowing red. Yes, indeed, there was more than one “girl” who did blacksmithing in this household. She gave a little hum, her acknowledgement that her older brother was home. Couldn’t take her eyes off the glowing metal, after all. One had to stay concentrated in the trade, lest accidents happen.

“I got some more iron today,” He noted, speaking louder now over the whooshing sound of the bellow, blowing more air onto the fire as an older man pulled out a white hot bit of metal, depressing the bellow at the same time. “Bronze seems to be a little harder to find now, it seems.”

“Really?” The older man quirked a nonexistent eyebrow, eyes furrowing slightly. “The fuck is wrong with people? They’re just not looking in the right places.”

“I’d think miners would know a little more about rock hunting than you do.” The auburn-haired girl snorted, holding up what was a sword handle to observe it, finally soaking it in a bucket of water nearby with a satisfying hiss.

“Just pointing it out.” He shrugged, shoulders lifting and falling.

“Iron’s still a little stronger than bronze, anyways.” Torhis threw in his own bit, just because he could.

“Still!” The older man threw his hands up-not the tongs holding the metal, no. That would be quite dangerous. And scathing if it fell on anyone.

“Y’know what?” Torhis gave the most unladylike snort a man dressing as a woman could. “You’re absolutely fucking ridiculous, Huss.”

“Yeah. Probably passed it to you and June too.”

Both children proceeded to make noises of disgust. In return, Hussie only rolled his eyes with a huff and looked back to his metalwork.

“Remember, fair’s tomorrow,” He added on after a few moments of silence. “Torhis, June?”

“I’ll stay and watch over the house.” Always self sacrificing, Torhis. Not really, though, according to that withering glare June had sent over his way. “I want to work on a new scimitar.”

“Thought you had another one,” June grumbled, still frustrated at her fate. “The heck happened to that one?”

“There’s this thing,” Torhis raised both eyebrows, a sarcastic leer on his face as he held his hands up in air quotes. “Called “using” a scimitar. And I broke mine.”

On cue, he gestured at a side table, where said scimitar was split in half. Wow. How’d that happen, anyways?

The same question appeared to be on Hussie and June’s minds as well, but nothing more was said. Just a little frown, as if to let Torhis know he could be a little more careful with their supplies, and their father turned back to reheat his bit of metal.

A quick glance was thrown at the window. Sunset. Hussie and June would probably sleep early, and wake up and leave early the next day. They’d turn off the forge in a few minutes, take inventory of everything they’d sell tomorrow at an annual fair a few villages away. They would sleep once they had checked everything. And as per usual, Torhis would stay up a little longer, sketching out a new design on a halberd or a rapier. Then he would sleep, and their day would be over.

As the moon peeked out over a neighbor’s home, Torhis puffed out his candle with a soft whoosh, crawling into his bedsheets and letting himself fade into the subconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homestuck—Victor/Victoria  
> Ib—Vivian  
> Danganronpa—Danika  
> Supernatural—Gabriel  
> Hiveswap—June  
> Doctor Who—William
> 
> *I'm still speaking to my friends about fandom human names, they will be updated as characters appear.


End file.
